Conveyor systems using one or more belts are frequently used to move product between locations. In some applications, boxes are moved by a conveyor system having two conveyor belts configured so that one conveyor belt is in contact with each of two opposite sides of a box. Additionally, a passive third conveyor or rollers support a bottom surface of the box. For example, the left and right sides of a box may be in contact with driven conveyor belts, while the bottom of the box moves passively on a lower conveyor belt or rollers. By separating the left and right driven conveyor belts by a distance related to the width of the box moving within the conveyor system, friction between the left and right conveyor belt will move the box through the conveyor system.
Unfortunately, it is common for the dimensions of product, such as the boxes moving within the conveyor system of the above example, to vary. This can result in application of excessive friction and pressure to larger boxes, and inadequate friction and pressure to smaller boxes.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved conveyor systems and components within such systems.